X/Relationships
This article is about the relationships and interactions between X and the other characters. X acts much nicer and docile towards the contestants then Four, most of the time at least. Balloony In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Balloony tries to overhear what is going on in the EXIT. X then grabs him and drags him away. Barf Bag In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X says the challenge is basketball, Barf Bag asks what they are supposed to do. Basketball In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X decides the challenge is basketball, Basketball says "Yeah X?", X just says not you in return. Blocky In "This Episode Is About Basketball", X is surprised at how quickly Blocky won the challenge. Blocky tells X that he said to use balls, so he did. Book In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X has a hard time choosing a contest, Book comforts X. Clock In "Enter the Exit", X is saddened when Clock interrupts him just as he was about to announce the challenge. Cloudy In "This Episode Is About Basketball", after X makes the mistake of reading the votes backwards, Cloudy tells him it's okay and that everyone makes mistakes. In "Enter The Exit", X talks to Cloudy because he is sad that Balloony is dead. X tells him that he will be safe before the elimination starts to make him feel better. Status: Friends David In "Enter The Exit", Four is not available to take David to EXIT, so he tells David to go "be eliminated" until Four comes back. David yells "No!" and runs away from X. X manages to catch David and shoves him inside his head. Statuts: Enemies Donut Status: Friends Eraser In "This Episode Is About Basketball", after X accidentally reads the votes backwards, Eraser thought X did it on purpose as an April Fools prank. Fanny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Fanny says she'd hate to live in a world where recovery is impossible, Four and X say to bad. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fanny demands that Four recover Bubble, but X was disguised as Four and wasn't able to do so. Fries In "Questions Answered" and "This Episode Is About Basketball", the inside of Fries was the spot X chose to hide in. Gaty In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X appears out of Fries, Gaty asks X that he was there the whole time. Gelatin In "This Episode Is About Basketball", X has a part of his body bitten by Gelatin and is revealed to be hiding in Fries by him. Ice Cube In "Return of the Rocket Ship", X convinces Four that it wouldn't hurt if Ice Cube watched Team Ice Cube's Cake at Stake. Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when X appears, Liy squishes him. In "Fortunate Ben", when Liy is eliminated, X says "Hi Pie, bye Liy!" Nickel In "This Episode Is About Basketball", X tells Nickel to pay more attention when Nickel seems shocked that they were supposed to throw more than one ball. Nickel tells X that he's kinda hard to follow and X just says oh. Pen In "Today's Very Special Episode", X calls Pen's drawing the worst one yet. In "Fortunate Ben", X tells Pen that he's an insult to the entire art community and that the entire world would rejoice if he never touched another piece of paper. X later tells Pen that he's the first lowest person who's name doesn't start with a B. Pencil In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", X seemed to be angry at Pencil for assuming she was safe over Fanny. Status: Minor enemies Pie In "Fortunate Ben", when Pie is safe from elimination, X says "Hi Pie, bye Liy!" In "Enter the Exit", Pie forces X's body to take the shape of a four. Pin In "Enter the Exit", the cake X uses for Cake at Stake was prepared by Pin, who X calls really talented. Status: Minor friends Puffball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Puffball brings a basket to X, X says "Hey, you spilled the air out of my basket. Oh well, that's fine." Saw In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Saw gives X his basket directly. Snowball In "This Episode is About Basketball", Snowball throws a ball to the basket, but he misses and it breaks the basket, causing it to fall and hit the buzzer. X goes over to declare iance safe, but he notices this and questions Snowball's strategy. Snowball gets angry and makes a fist at X. Scared, X calls them safe anyway. Status: Enemies Stapy In "Enter the Exit", when X wanted David to be eliminated, X says that Stapy is a good role model. Tennis Ball In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X is revealed to have been with the contestants the whole time, Tennis Ball says he thought they used him to multiply Four and Zero. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Tennis Ball accidentally calls X stupid by the Mutual Mind Reader, which makes him sad. Teams Beep In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", X tells Leafy and Nickel that they are missing a team member and that Four won't like that. In "Fortunate Ben", X thanks the ground for catching Beep. In "Four Goes Too Far", X names some of the contestants on the team who are safe. In "Enter the Exit", X hosts their Cake at Stake. Team Ice Cube! In "Today's Very Special Episode", X hosts their Cake at Stake. The Losers! In "Today's Very Special Episode", the team conceals X in a papier-mache statue, only for it to be ranked second to last. He can be heard yelling "Help!" A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", X was almost used by A Better Name Than That to multiply Four. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", it's revealed that X ran away. Free Food In "This Episode Is About Basketball", X hosts their Cake at Stake. iance In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", X hosts their Cake at Stake while disguised as Four. Category:Relationships